A story
by Princess Emmanuella
Summary: What happens if you wake up and you have to get crackin?
1. History

I waitited on the outskirts of town. I had business to take care of, well I wouldn't really call it business, more like capturing or bringing down some gifteds. I bend down to tied my black converse that started at the end of my black skinny jeans that went well with my black and neon yellow stripped sweater. When I got up I finally got the signal to move out I did. I ran, but before I contuine on, let me tell you why I am an agent.

_9 Years ago_

My mom, dad, sister, and twin brother was being taken from the government. I was begging willing to do anything so they don't hurt them. "Please! I beg of you, don't hurt them I'll do anything." I cried and screamed. Then a burst of wind knocked a few to the ground. Richard, the top dog's son, notice first and went to hug me. They were tears down my checks as he made a promise to me. "I swear I'll make sure you and your family is alright, just say you want to be an agent." He whisper quietly in my ear. "I'll be an agent?" I said. The stopped dead in their tracks as they looked at me. Then the saw it. Back then me and my famliy was cursed. We will be spirt wolves. Spirt wolves is a wolf spirt, but you have to be bitten first. The one that bite me was the queen of Air. And so, that makes me a princess. Governments around the world dream of having a spirt wolf to help them. Not only do we obey like dogs, we can turn into a wolf, rartherly need to be feed, has an element to control, is very hard to kill, and they are rare. Next thing I knew I was in a lab, they were seeing if I was worth it. I showed them everything, but it only saved my mother. She was brained washed so she thinks I been an agent my whole life. I had to go along, not only that but I had a tracking device deep in my skull.

_End_

So do you now understand why I do what I do. I not proud of myself, but not alot of people are. I'm only doing this because I have no choice. So, what are you going to tell me? Find away? Yeah, right and get my mother killed. Never. I look at my patner, Richard, you know the one from the story? He came closer to me and whispered,"Thea, your eighteen they have to let you go sometime." He had short brown hair with sparkling blue eyes. I chuckled as I got three smoke balls. "Yea, and what if they don't?" I said as I threw each one in a different area. "I'm Sorry...I uh" He stuttered. I thought it was a adorable, actually I thought he was cute from head to toe. But, what I don't get is why me? Why have he chose me as his asstisant at ten. Why have he always been there and when he is gone, I miss him. NO! BAD THEA MICHEALLEA GRAY! I often yell at myself for think such thoughts about my master. "On the count of three go." He said as I turn into my transparent wolf. I have white fur and pale gold eyes. I growled as I heard one. Two, I was arched ready to jump. Three. I jumped over the 6 foot tape. As I was running I heard gifteds screaming that they didn't notice me. I laughed, as I turn into my 5 foot 9 inches self. I had white hair that goes all the way down to my butt. Pale gold eyes covered by my bangs that went more to my right eye. I laughed as I said the usual, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just thought about going for a run." It was a lame excuse, but people fell for it all the time. When they asked me for my name I gave them my code one. "Ann Marie Antoine, nice to meet you." I then shaked their hands and said "Now." Then a buch of agents attacked them. Yep, my job is to gain their trust then destoryed them. I laughed as I heard one of them say, "How could you do that to my own kind?" I barked back, "They have my mother!" I had tears in my eyes. Yes, I been called weak because you talk about me or my mother or why am I in the buisness. I get emotional. I turn into a spirt wolf and fled. When I made it to HQ, Richard, of course, was there to make me feel better. After our talk, I went to see one of my good friends. Blasie, she has black hair with one gray highlight in her bangs. She was one inch taller than me making her 5 foot 10. She had a scar on the right side of her face that goes to her eyebrow to her lip that she hides with her bangs. She was Qusatvs, so her powers were black & gray starbolts, flying, superstrength and she liked dark colors like black and gray. I went behide her and tapped her shoulder. "Blasie?" I asked as I kept tapping her shoulder. "If you don't stop, say goodbye to your hands." She stated simply as I backed away and she turned around. "You know I am kidding right?" She said as she looked at me. "Yeah, I know, but I am still scared of you." I said as I carefully made my way to her. "Yea, and thats why we get along." The seventeen year old Blasie said to me. But, before I could answer. Peyton, our messenger gave me and Blasie a scroll and run off. As she muttered, "Strange kid." I opened it. It said...

Chapter 2 coming up soon!


	2. The Scroll

Chapter 2: The Scroll

"Dear Thea M.G.,  
I have chose you and two other people for a mission. This has never been done before, so you have to be careful. Lady Hinchman is demanding war with the US and I need you to track her down and get rid of her. I want you three to get her secerts to us. We are giving you our most avance technogoly and 5 armies full, locations, and 15,000$. So we expect greatness from you too. Thea, you have the technology and Blasie has the locations. Find the thrid person because she has the armies.

~Krantz and Blade~

I looked at her as a few slips of papers fell out. I grabbed the first ten while Blasie had the rest. I had 5,000 dollars cash in my hand. She then shoved me into her room, which was like her style dark. "We can't tell the boss." She said as she took all 10,000 dollars we have figuring the thrid one had the rest. She then shoved in her safe that had a few precoius things. She closed her eyes and gave me a dice. It was my speical dice and no one ever saw it expect my twin brother. She told me to close mine as she grabbed her spiecal item. She packed as she went theough our secert door. This place use to be a manison and it has alot of doors leading to one room. Thats how me and Blasie meet. I packed as I thought what she said. When I finally understood, I said,"WHAT! I have to or my mother gets it and I can't risk that." I then put a couple of keys that were suppose to be hiding in our locations. She looked at me and said,"Would you rather have your mom or the U.S. I'm sorry Thea, but we can't tell." She gave me a hug as a few tears rolled down. "But..." I croaked out. She looked at me and said, "No buts." She said full of understanding. Alex walked in and I hide behide her. "So, going somewhere Thea and Blasie?" He said. "Oh crap!" I whispered. He looked at me and then at Blasie and said,"I'll tellmy father that I send you two, on a mission, and I'll give you the jet." He said as he threw the keys to me. As he left I had my jaw hanged open as a little fly got in. "Thea?" She said as she snapped her fingers around me. "What! Ewwww." I said as I spit out the fly. "I'll get Rick!" I was about to attack, but Blasie held me back. "No Thea! Bad Thea!" She said. She knew my wolf side would kick in and obey her. "I'm sorry." I said as I grabbed our luggage and she grabbed the papers. "Its okay." She said simply and gave me a tiny smile. I smile back and when we got in, she gave me the keys and told me where we were going."HAWAII!" I said happily. I then hurry to start the engine and took off flying in the air. As we were flying through the air a couple of machines attacked us. At first we thought nothing to worry about, but they kept attacking. Blasie told me to stay focus. She then opened the window atleast small enough for her upper body could fit and she started to blast them. "Get angry Blasie!" I yelled at her. See, here is the thing, when she is mad enough she gets these black starbolts that can kill anyone with one shot. So I often don't yell at her, but when I do, its because she needs to get angry. "Don't yell at me!" She yelled back as the light gray starbolts went darker I have to keep this up. "Oh come on! You have to do better than that!" I yelled louder. If steam went over peoples' heads when they are angry then Blasie could full our whole plane. The black starbolts were hitting on target. All of a sudden this big shadow dog attacked the top part. I pushed the button that said 'Autopilot' and pushed Blasie inside. "HEY!" She yelled. "I GOT THIS!" Was the last thing I said before I turn into a spirt wolf and jump on top of the plane. The dog chuckled as he turn into a human. "Whats wrong? Fell like you have to take the shots like...your father?" He said this. I growled deeper and jump on him. The first few didn't work but when I was using my air element, then we got somewhere. He turn into a wolf and if someone were watching us, which they were, they probably thought that this was us playing a game. I pushed her off to the wing of the plane as Blasie came up to help me. "Go! I got your back." She said to me when I looked at her. He turn back into a human, which he looked like Blasie. "Dad?" She whimpered. "Blasie?" I turn into a human and yelled, "THIS IS NOT THE PLACE! WE ARE OVER THE OCEAN, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE!" They looked at me and went inside the plane. I checked around making sure nothing is wrong and went inside. When I went inside Blasie hugged him and said, "I miss you dad." He replied, "Miss you too." I did a soft Awww and went around them and got back control of the plane. As they were talking, Blasie looked at me, I gave her a look that says,'If-you-tell-expect-horrible-things-coming-to-you.' This was a rare for me, but we couldn't tell. All we need right now is to drop off her dad and find our missing person. Yea, this is going to be more diffcult than I thought.

Chapter 3 coming soon. 


	3. Where are we?

Chapter: 3 Missing girl.

I pushed the autoploit button as I went back to Blasie and her dad. "Hey guys." I said as Blasie grabbed my iPod. It was black with a sliver words that said,'To one friend to another.' I happily grabbed the iPod and put it in my ears. The song that was playing was Love The Way You Lie. I was at one of my favorite parts when, we got attacked agian! I shoved the earphones out of my ears as I told Blasie to go towards the front of the plane to take control if needed to. She looked at me then ran. I looked for her father, but I couldn't see him. Not that I don't want to, but he is one of my best friends' dad. But, I swear if he ever talk smack about my dad again he will-. All of a sudden there was a hand over my mouth and something whispering in my ear to stop screaming, when I finally did, I recongise him. "You."  
"Me?"  
"Yes, you don't act all, I don't know what is going on, with me mister." I said as I pointed my finger to his face. He looked at me and growled. Uh, one thing I forgot to tell you, even if we are animals, okay spirt animals we liked to be respected and I think I am going to get my butt kicked. I ran as far as I can. I turned into a spirt wolf and jumped out the opened window. I stood there than I saw that this plane was coming down. I tried to get back inside, but Mr.I-am-Blasie's-father-so-I-could-lock-you-out-when-I-want-too. So I turned into a human and looked around, and then it is when I saw it. The bomb. I ran towards the front of the plane with evil machine birds attacking me and I jumped and punched the front window with all my might. Blasie was knocked out and the bomb already started a fire. I looked, but I couldn't see her dad so I threw her over my shoulder and with all the strength I had left I jumped. It was then she woke up and it was then I passed out.

-Three days later-  
I woke up and I had the biggest migrane ever. I hold my head with my left hand and use my right to hold me up. I took a look of our surrondings and saw trees, sand, fruit, water, and a camp fire. "So you finally woke up."  
"Yea, but I have a migrane to die for."  
Blasie laughed as she handed me a coconut. I looked at her and she handed me a spoon and a straw too.  
"Its is for your headache. It makes it less intense, but-" But before she could finished...

Chapter 4 coming soon! 


End file.
